Trapped in His Arms
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Flynn was trapped! Knowing it was his own fault didn't ease his frustration. Who'd have thought the method of his foolhardy act to ward off a suitor's proposal would break into his room at night? Oh, right, this was Yuri he was talking about. :Yuri/Flynn:


**Title:** Trapped in His Arms

**Summary:** Flynn was trapped! Knowing it was his own fault didn't ease his frustration. Who'd have thought the method of his foolhardy act to ward off a suitor's proposal would break into his room in the middle of the night? Oh, right, this was Yuri he was talking about.

**Pairings:** Yuri/Flynn

**Warnings:** Shounen ai/Yaoi and a fair bit of fluffy goodness to be had by all.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the Tales of Vesperia franchise. I have a copy of the game, but I don't own such magnificence.

**AN:** My goodness, it's been so long since I've written a Vesperia oneshot, hasn't it? Ah, well, I have no excuse really XD I do hope I'm not that rusty as I still adore this pairing. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Flynn was trapped.<p>

There was no doubt about it. The chances of him walking away from this…_situation_ any time soon was very slim.

And the fact that it was because of him, because of his uncharacteristic past act of foolishness that lead to this…_confrontation_, didn't help matters in the slightest. It actually made him feel intense frustration toward himself in particular.

He was the Commandant. He was supposed to be poised, calm, efficient and highly respectful.

And yet, here he was, pushed up against the wall near his bed, dressed only in his night clothes, his weapon completely out of his reach. Even if the weapon was within range, he wouldn't have been able to hoister it as his wrists were pinned by hands on either side of his head in a strong and vice like grip.

"Well, are you going to explain what the hell _**that**_ was about?"

Flynn winced again, his heart giving a double beat when his mind began to recall what 'that' was that Yuri was asking about.

Yuri was practically nose to nose with him as he pressed him against the wall, the soft lighting from the bedside lamp doing nothing to dampen the intensity of his dark eyes. And Flynn was pretty certain it also did nothing to hide the blush that raged across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Yuri's spontaneous foolhardiness was finally starting to rub off on him. Then again, desperation could make any individual, no matter how trained and skilled they were, to do reckless things.

Flynn winced subtly when his arms where shifted by his childhood best friend, moving them so his arms were crossed over his head, being held there with a single hand.

Holding his wrist together in the one hand, Yuri placed the other on his hip, giving Flynn this pointed and potent stare. "Well?"

Flynn muttered surprisingly meekly. "It's kind of a long story." And a rather embarrassing one as well.

Yuri merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, we've got all night, haven't we?"

That could easily be taken as a threat. Yuri could be very determined and patient when the time called for it. He could also be very distracting. And when he really wanted something; look out.

Flynn knew Yuri would be a little bit upset and irate about what he had done to ward off the attention of a rather arrogant noble suitor. But he didn't expect Yuri to break into his room in the middle of the night and demand answers by pulling him out of bed and pinning him to a wall.

Which, in reality, he really should have expected something like this. This was Yuri he was talking about. Breaking into his room or office at the most inappropriate times for the most obscene reasons were his hallmark traits, after all. Why would this be any different?

"I'll tell you if you release my hands?" Flynn bargained. This was exceedingly uncomfortable. And, well, how does one engage in a serious conversation when their arms are being held above their head in a submissive manner?

Yuri wagged a finger in his face. "No, I think you'll tell me now."

Flynn could probably tug his hands free, but Yuri was gripping his wrist with his left hand. Yes, the very hand he used to skilfully wield a sword or axe. He was substantially stronger in his left hand.

Besides, even if he did remove himself from his grip, Yuri would just find another way to restrain him. Being pinned to a wall and his nightwear was embarrassing enough. Yuri's creativity should not be underestimated.

"…Fine," Flynn sighed in defeat, dropping his chin to his chest. "You know Lord Delvin, heir of the Esitair family?"

Yuri tilted his head to stare off to the side for a moment in thought. "The egomaniacal prat with the 'Ooh, shiny object' fixation and a yard stick shoved clean up his ass?"

Flynn should probably chastise Yuri for that, but then again…he was right. The man was very…pompous.

To put it lightly.

"Yeah, him. Well, he approached me while I was out on patrol and expressed the urgent need to speak with me in private," Flynn explained as simply as possible as he lifted his head up to at least regain some of his dignity. "I genuinely thought that something was troubling him, so I agreed and sent my team to continue their rounds. He did seem rather out of sorts as he kept trying to touch me."

Yuri abruptly snapped his head up to eye him fiercely. "Touch you? How?"

Flynn blinked in silence for a moment, startled by the tone of his best friend's voice. He was pretty certain he heard a growl somewhere in there. "Um, he curled a strand of hair behind my ear."

Yuri seemed to twitch at that, his eyes narrowing to make his eyes even more intense and piercing. "He _ran_ his fingers through your hair?"

"I thought he was just getting something out of my hair," Flynn mumbled, now realizing how naïve that truly was. "I wasn't fully aware of what he was doing at the time."

A deadpan expression appeared on Yuri's face and a moment of silence passed between them. "…You haven't changed a bit," he muttered with an air of exasperation.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Continue."

It was Flynn's turn to give an exasperated look as he wriggled his arms a bit, trying to get circulation to his hands. "However, as we spoke, he seemed to be complaining about his lack of a life partner more than anything else. He then abruptly asked for my hand in marriage."

Flynn paused, taking a moment to recount the proposal. It truly felt as if it came out of nowhere. Lord Delvin even got down on one knee, throwing his hand out toward him in an overly dramatic and flowery displace of nobility. It wasn't hard to imagine roses suddenly sprout up around him as a shimmering light descended upon him.

However, Flynn's response to the proposal was less than regal. It was more of a surreal "Huh? Me?" kind of moment for him.

How the conversation suddenly turned into a request for his hand in marriage, he still couldn't fathom. Even after all these hours afterwards.

"It was only then you realized what he wanted, huh?" Yuri quipped at him with a wolfish upturn of his lips. "No subtlety for you."

"How was I supposed to know?" Flynn snapped in his defence. "I don't have the habit of suspecting everyone that comes up to me in the street to be looking for my hand in marriage."

For Heaven's sake, this was _him_ he was talking about. Flynn Scifo; why would anyone suddenly want to marry _him_?

Yuri sniggered as he adjusted his grip on Flynn's wrists. "You have no idea, do you?"

Flynn sent him a pointed and frustrated glare. "Look, do you want to hear the rest or not?"

"Yeah, carry on," Yuri encouraged with a half wave of his hand.

And so Flynn did, wanting to get this over with already. "I, of course, declined the proposal, but then he demanded to know why. I knew telling him that I wasn't looking for a partner at the moment wasn't going to be sufficed; I told him I was already being courted by someone else."

That wolfish grin of his never wavered as Yuri sniggered. "That would have gotten under his skin."

"It most certainly did as he demanded proof afterwards," Flynn replied.

A flicker of understanding appeared in Yuri's eyes as he nodded his head and finally removed his grip on Flynn's wrists, allowing the blond to lower his arms, rolling his shoulders a bit to get the blood circulating again.

"So, that's why you randomly kissed me in the street, in front of everyone?" Yuri asked with an arched eyebrow and a grin.

Rubbing his wrists absentmindedly, Flynn felt his cheeks redden with heat when he recalled that specific memory.

"Hey Flynn, miss me that much?" Yuri had teased him when he had called out his name loudly in the street and literally ran over to him, only to stop in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders. His expression had been playful at first, but soon creased into a look of mild concern when Flynn tightened his grip on his shoulders. And probably from the look of desperation on his face. "Hey, what-?"

"Just play along, please," Flynn pleaded as took a step closer.

Poor Yuri was understandably confused as he uttered a "Huh?" at him.

Flynn removed his hands from Yuri's shoulders, using them to frame his face instead, his fingers brushing against his long, dark hair. Tilting his head ever so slightly at an angle, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Yuri's that were parted in surprise, his heart skipping a beat at the touch.

He had to admit, and he did so aloud a couple of times after returning to his room, that the feeling Yuri's lips against his felt nice. There was even that clichéd spark of electricity down his spine, adding to the sensation, especially after Yuri's hands hesitantly touched his sides.

Flynn reasoned that he would have pulled away sooner hadn't Yuri touched him like that.

He had heard the echo of gasps from Yuri's travelling companions, and he was pretty sure one of them had fainted as there was the distinct sound of a body hitting the ground. It wasn't until he heard a rather telling giggle did he pull back, staring into Yuri's unblinking eyes, his expression devoid of emotion.

Yuri was so surprised that he didn't utter a single solitary sarcastic comment.

Flynn probably should have felt a sense of smugness for rendering Yuri utterly speechless for once, but with the way his heart was pounding in his ears, his stomach clenching uncomfortably from a fluttering sensation and his face competing with the colour of a cheery, how could he?

So, he did what any man in his situation would have done – he eeped out an apology and ran back to the castle. And had kept pretty much to himself for the rest of the day.

Unwavering dignity and calmness in action, no?

"Yes, that's why I kissed you...in the middle of the street…in front of everyone."

In front of Yuri's travelling companions, his Princess and his fellow Knights…Oh Gwad, what did he _do_? Stupid, _stupid_, _**stupid**_!

"Why, Flynn, I had no idea you could be so vindictive," Yuri said sarcastically, yet his grin was cheeky and sly as ever. "Choosing me, of all people he loathes the most, would have really ticked him off."

"That wasn't my intention!" Flynn protested. His blush wasn't going to be fading any time soon, was it?

"You could have least told me before hand, though," Yuri carried on, finding way too much enjoyment out of Flynn's moment of desperation.

Honestly, what was he supposed to do? He didn't have a solid reason **not** to marry Lord Delvin; the young heir was rich, well-off and despite his arrogance, rather respected among the upper classes. Marry for love was oddly rare amongst the nobles and emotion didn't really come into courtship or betrothals when it comes to marrying within your class and/or status. That was how high society worked.

So telling someone you didn't want to marry them because you couldn't stand the sight of them was just a minor indiscretion. The only way out of a proposal was to be claimed by someone else.

Why he chose Yuri to be a part of his plan was, well...it was because he trusted him. And, ah, it felt...natural? There was no one else he could possibly see himself with.

"I would have given him a really convincing show if I was warned, hmm?" Yuri carried on, murmuring slyly at him.

Flynn was never going to hear the end of this. Yuri was going to tease him for the rest of his days. "I didn't have time!"

"Sure you did. You could have said; "Hey, Yuri, this guy wants to marry me, how about we show him how that won't be possible?" and then kiss me," Yuri said nonchalantly as he flapped his hand dismissively in the air. "And you call yourself the Commandant."

"Something like this isn't part of the Commandant's training!" Flynn protested, his blush lingering heavily and won't be fading anytime soon, he was now very sure.

"Well, at least it will for future commandants, right?" Yuri grinned deviously at him.

Oh, he was having too much fun with this, all right.

"As if I'm going to tell them about this!"

"You should, it might come in handy for future generations."

"S-shut up!"

Without so much as a warning, Yuri suddenly snared Flynn by his wrists again, pulling him away from the wall he rested so heavily upon and turned him toward the bed. As the back of Flynn's knees touched the edge of his bed, they buckled on reflex, causing him to fall backwards, and since Yuri still had a hold of his wrists, Yuri tumbled after him...and on top of him.

Flynn gasped in surprise, followed by a noise of embarrassment when he felt Yuri's body press against his, one of his legs slipping in between his. Yuri's hair curtained over his shoulders as he grinned that patent smirk of his. He once again pinned his wrist with his hands on either side of his, this time against the soft fabric of the bed sheets as he used them as leverage to lean over Flynn's prone and unresisting form.

"At least next time we see him," Yuri said as he leaned forward so they were nose to nose again. "I'll make sure to leave no doubt in his mind that you're mine."

"Y-Yuri?" Flynn stuttered, his pulse thundering unexpectedly loud in his ears. "What-?"

He was unable to finish that question and whatever it was, was soon forgotten. Yuri was kissing him. _Yuri_ was kissing _him_ this time. It wasn't a simple pressing of the lips, either. It was a deep and explorative kiss, Yuri's tongue easily slipping past his lips to caress the inside of his mouth in a surprisingly tender and loving way.

Flynn had stiffened in response to the impulsive and surprising action, his eyes wide and body tense. But, soon, as he felt Yuri's tongue move against his, he found himself sinking boneless against the mattress. He slowly closed his eyes as he press back against Yuri's lips, participating and returning the kiss, his body immediately remembering the electricity he felt the first he had kissed Yuri.

Yuri's grip on his wrists lessened, instead his fingers moved over his palms before interlocking their fingers together, Flynn responding by tightening his grip on Yuri's hand.

"Man, you're such a ditz," Yuri said as he pulled back from the kiss to lean over him again. "I like you, you like me, yadda yadda, and all that romantic and sappy stuff."

Licking his lips that were still tingling from the kiss, Flynn gazed up into his best friend's eyes and found, under all that teasing, was a look of sincerity. And he smiled. "Is that as close to a love confession I'm going to get?"

"What?" Yuri snorted at him. "You want the whole romantic confession with rose petals and shimmering sunsets?"

Flynn found that he just had to chuckle at that. A classic romantic novel hero, Yuri most certainly wasn't. Seeing Yuri in a knight's armour didn't suit this wanderer one little bit.

Oh well, he'll just have to settle for a rouge with a heart of gold instead.

"I have to say no," Flynn said as he tugged his hands free from Yuri's to lift his arms and wrap them around Yuri's neck, pulling him down toward him. "I can't imagine you as the romantic type."

Yuri took that as a challenge as he slipped an arm under his shoulders. "Oh, I can be romantic."

Flynn felt a sly grin slip across his lips as he lifted his head up, his lips brushing against Yuri's. "Prove it."

And he most certainly did.

* * *

><p>The noble mentioned in this story was just some random name I chose completely and randomly and randomly decide to use. Random is simply random.<p>

Want to be random, too? Then please leave a review~! –_insert kissy face here_-


End file.
